


Iron

by Moonwanderer



Series: IronStrange [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, IronStrange, Love, M/M, Magic, Post-Endgame, Reminiscing, short and sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 14:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwanderer/pseuds/Moonwanderer
Summary: In the heat of a new battle Stephen finds a way how to carry on.





	Iron

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a native speaker, so mistakes may be found.  
I do not own the characters, etc., etc.,...

Everything went back to normal seemingly, new enemies have risen and new fights followed, but Stephen just cannot keep going on.

His thoughts and dreams are trapped in time, even in the heat of the battle, in a fleeting moment of the past, when his love died in a snap of fingers, in glory and dust.

The kisses they shared before tasted like iron, but the one he gifted the fallen man left him with the bitter taste of _dust_, charred skin and flesh, dark.

Ever since then all he sees are eyes, dull, empty, faded by the cruel hands of void, and the once heated touches of dreams are cold now on his forehead, like death-kissed fingers, numb.

He cannot shake off the feeling that it was all his fault, and prays for the nights to leave the memories of his beloved untouched, warm and fierce and wonderful.

The ground is starting to shake, so sudden he loses balance, falling to his knees and biting his tongue, and then, oh and then the spark comes back to life!

He finds inspiration in the ruins, how to remember from now on and thus springs to his feet again, yelling and ready to strike.

The Sorcerer Supreme, a grieving lover, with flames in his eyes and on his fingers, and with the taste of _iron_ on his tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> I am afraid, he will cause harm to himself in the near future....
> 
> Please, feel free to leave a comment!  
Negative comments or comments of displeasure are also welcome, you can help me improve by pointing out my mistakes.


End file.
